The present disclosure relates generally to the field of polymeric compositions for use in personal care products and more particularly to polymeric compositions that include side-chain crystalline polymers derived from acrylic acid esters.
Polymeric thickeners are sometimes used for oil-containing compositions used for cosmetic and other personal care products. In some cases, these compositions may contain side-chain crystalline polymers uniformly dispersed in the oil. A broad range of side chain crystalline polymers can be used to thicken oils in such cases and generally contain lipophilic groups such as long alkyl chains. These polymers can be used to supplement, or in place of, surface active agents previously used in these kinds of formulations. One such group of materials includes side-chain crystalline polymers derived from acrylic acid esters bearing linear side-chains containing 10-50 carbon atoms (e.g., 10 to 30 carbon atoms). Such polymers have also been used for the encapsulation of active materials, such as catalysts, within the polymer matrix. An example of this class of polymers is the Intelimer® compounds developed by Landec Corporation. Side chain crystalline polymers are further discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,199,318 and 6,989,417, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The Intelimer compounds and other known side-chain crystalline polymers derived from acrylic acid esters bearing linear side-chains are primarily homopolymers of large (alkyl)acrylic monomers created by free radical polymerization. Free radical polymerization has the drawback in that large (alkyl)acrylic monomers are often difficult and time consuming to procure and process. Other methods for creating side-chain polymers are described in WO 01/48032, US Pub No 20040250465 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,360, also incorporated by reference, which relate to polymers used in fuel compositions.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention overcome these and other drawbacks by providing compositions that are easier to procure and process and still have desirable characteristics for use in personal care products.